The Dragonfly Man 3
by Blanchefleur Forsythia
Summary: Zane Truesdale comes back for the last time...


**The Dragonfly Man 3**

Two months passed by…Alexis was the same, always whispering Syrus and Zane's name over and over and over again…always moaning in pain. Atticus sighed deeply as he watched his sister sleep. He was glad that she was at least getting some rest. But she wouldn't tell anyone what happened to Syrus at all.

"How is she?" Jaden asked as he walked in.

"The same…always the same…" Atticus whispered as he grasped his sister's hand in his. Jaden swallowed hard and frowned.

"Alexis," Jaden sat down on Alexis' other side and grasped her other hand. "Alexis, I hope that when you awake…you will be back to normal,"

"She won't listen," Atticus shook his head sorrowfully. "First Syrus and now her…what's going on?"

"That's something we have to find out for ourselves, Atticus," Jaden told him seriously. Atticus nodded remorsefully before dropping his head down.

"Right…" Atticus said quietly. Jaden let go of Alexis' hand and got up. After that he left the room. It was getting dark and he needed sleep to clear his mind.

Once Jaden left Atticus heard movement in his sister's closet. Atticus' head snapped up and he looked towards the closet. "Who…who's in there?" Atticus called.

Blair suddenly walked out of closet looking emotionless. She just stood there staring at Atticus still looking emotionless. "B-Blair, what were you doing in there?" Atticus asked.

"The Dragonfly Man will be coming back for the last person he needs. He will come tonight," Blair said with an emotionless voice.

"What?" Atticus stared at her.

"He might come back though…after that…" Blair said quietly, still in that same voice. She then gave him a disturbing smile before collapsing onto the ground.

"Blair!" Atticus rushed over to her and picked her up. "Blair, speak to me!"

Blair's eyes opened slowly and she stared up at him. "A…Atticus?" She whispered. "Where am I…what happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Atticus asked. Blair shook her head before slowly falling asleep. Atticus sighed and decided to take her to the nurse.

Then night came…

Aster and Mindy were walking in the forest. "So, Aster…do you have a girlfriend?" Mindy asked with a smile on her face. Aster shook his head.

"No, Mindy, I don't," Aster replied.

"Do you want one?" Mindy asked.

"I don't know," Aster answered. Suddenly, Mindy was pulled back extremely fast. All Aster saw was a blur. "Mindy?" Aster turned around and saw that she was gone. He looked up at the sky and saw something flying away towards the big full moon, holding something. And it was Mindy.

Aster's eyes widened. "Oh no! Mindy!" Aster turned around and began running. He could hear something flying in the sky coming towards him. "I've got to tell the others!"

The batting of wings came closer and closer as Aster came close to the Slifer Red Dorm. Jaden was right there…right in there. He could make it!

Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted off from the ground. Arms were around him, the sound of batting wings was everywhere and it was loud. The ground was getting further and further away and the moon was coming closer into view. He was speechless, simply speechless.

Aster turned his head to look at who was flying away with him and gasped. "Z-Zane…?" Aster stared at him with wide eyes.

Jaden ran out of his room because he heard footsteps and the sound of something huge flying. Jaden looked up into the sky and saw something flying away towards the big full moon…carrying someone. "Oh no…oh no…! That could've been Alexis!" Jaden made his way towards the Girls' Obelisk Blue Dorm.

The night grew colder and darker…

Atticus made his way back to his sister after taking Blair to the nurse. The nurse had said Blair was extremely tired like she didn't even get any sleep for weeks. She also said that…Blair hasn't eaten in days. Atticus shook his head as he opened the door to his sister's room. He stopped after he opened it because the window was wide open and Alexis wasn't in the bed. "Alexis?" He yelled as he ran over to the open window. He could see something flying with very large wings, heading towards the big full moon. And that something was carrying his sister! He could make her out. And he caught a glimpse of dark blue hair. "Hey! Bring her back! ALEXIS!" Atticus jumped out of the window. On the way down he bumped his head on a tree and landed on his back. Atticus' vision became blurry and he could make something out…something flying towards him from the moon. As it got closer he could see who it was. "Z-Zane…?" He whispered before passing out. The last thing he remembered was being picked up.

"HEY! Hey!" Jaden shouted as he saw someone or something pick up Atticus off of the ground. This someone had very large wings and had dark blue hair. He also wore a black outfit. Jaden stopped in his tracks as that something flew high up into the sky with Atticus in its arms. It then went straight for the full moon.

Jaden fell to his knees. "Was that…was that…Zane…?" Jaden whispered as tears appeared in his eyes. He furiously wiped them away and got to his feet. "Why did you do this, Zane?" Jaden yelled as the something that was flying away with Atticus disappeared from sight. Jaden shakily walked into the dorm and up to Alexis' room. She was nowhere to be found. She had been taken away as well.

Hassleberry was walking towards the Slifer Red Dorm to find Jaden to tell him that Aster had gone missing. When he got there and opened the door to the room…he found a dark figure with large wings standing in the middle of the room. "J-Jaden…?" Hassleberry whispered.

The last thing he remembered was being swept away and out the window. Stars passing by, clouds passing by, the cold wind upon his face…the loud sound of batting wings…the moon…

Jaden turned away from the window as his shoulder shook with sobs. After a moment he heard something drop down from behind him. Jaden stiffened up but didn't turn around to look. "Why…?" Jaden croaked as tears flowed down his cheeks.

He got no answer.

"Why did you take everyone away…what are you…?" Jaden asked as he began to calm down.

"You will find out soon," A voice replied from behind him.

"Where did you take everyone?" Jaden asked as his voice shook with anger and sadness.

"I don't know…" The voice answered.

"H-How could you not know, Zane?" Jaden asked. He was about to turn around but that someone from behind him stopped him.

"Don't," The voice demanded.

"Why can't I look at you?" Jaden asked as he felt more tears come to his eyes. "You gonna take me away too?"

The voice didn't answer.

Jaden felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. Jaden was then pulled close to a warm body. Jaden saw large clear wings from the corner of his eyes.

"…why?" Jaden croaked out as he hung his head low.

"I don't know…"

"Stop saying that!" Jaden shouted as he began to sob. "How could you not know?"

"I just…don't know…"

"Zane, stop saying that…please…" Jaden continued to sob, still with his head hung low.

He was then suddenly pulled out the window at an amazing speed. Jaden felt himself be lifted up into the dark starry sky and towards the large full moon.

_THE END_


End file.
